Like Father, Like Son
by ayaheartright
Summary: Right after getting scouted at perfectionals, Rin inadvertently receives news that changes everything. When he said he wanted to be just like his Dad, he didn't mean like this. Now he's faced with the hardest decision of his life. Still, he refuses to give up on their shared dream but he doesn't want to abandon his growing family either. FEMHARU UNIVERSE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Insert usual disclaimer here**

**This could possibly, probably be considered a sequel to my other Free! fic titled "Blue Eyed Girl." I'm going to attempt to make it so this one could be read without BEG as a prereq but no promises. Besides, what type of author would I be if I didn't shamelessly promote my other works here?**

**This chapter takes place during Season 2, ep 6. If you haven't seen it yet then you should but I guess it's not really a big deal since the events have been changed anyway. Expect this to be a flashback heavy fic. Ya know, like how it is in the anime :)**

* * *

She looked tired. More than she should have even though Haru was swimming in both the 200 and 100m free. Considering the heavy training both teams had to get ready for perfectionals, today should have been a walk in the park.

Still, she looked like shit. Not that Rin would say so to her face. Instead he just watched her as she walked up to the block out of the corner of his eye. Briefly, he thought about saying hello or good luck but decided against against it. Haru wasn't much for conversation before a race.

At the sound of the pistol, all other thoughts were out of his head. Only the race existed. This single-mindedness never existed prior to a year ago. Perhaps that was one thing he gained from dating Haru, a limited understanding on what it was like to just swim. He would be lying if he said that he still didn't pay attention to what was going on in the race, but at least his concerns other than his time or victory left the moment he hit the water.

It was no surprise that he was ahead at the first leg, but when his rival still wasn't neck and neck to him towards the end, Rin became confused. When they swam together at joint practice their times were almost identical. He couldn't understand why she placed not even second or third but forth in the heat.

"Whatever." He muttered and pulled himself out of the pool.

It didn't concern him anymore. Not really anyway. He was about to just walk on by when he noticed that she still hadn't taken her swimming cap off. She was just standing in the edge of the pool with her head pillowed on her arms.

"Haru?" He asked unable to hide the unease in his voice.

She didn't look up at him when he held his hand down to help her out. His concern spiked when he noticed how abnormally labored her breathing was and the way her shoulders shook. I was possible she was crying but unlikely. Haru never cared about winning or losing; however, he also has never seen her lose this badly.

"Dizzy." She responded sensing his thought pattern.

Rin always hated how she could do that. Maybe it was because she had so much practice with telepathy on Makoto but it wasn't fair. She shouldn't be allowed to read his thoughts when he wasn't able to reciprocate. Even after a year of being together, the only time he could read her was during sex, or leading up to the act.

When she finally accepted his assistance, Rin noticed he wasn't the only one waiting for her to get out of the pool. One of the nurses walked over to the pair and gestured for him to release Haru to him. Rin didn't want to and instead tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"To my office." The nurse said after it became clear that Rin wasn't going to let go. "Nanase-chan, what happened?"

"Dizzy." Haru repeated and looked up at Rin with one of her expressions he still couldn't read. "And …. movements stopped. I always feel movements in the water."

Rin wasn't sure what he left him more confused: The length of the series of words that she strung together or what the hell she was even saying. She couldn't feel herself move when she was in the water? She couldn't feel the water move? He wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case. Leave it to Haru to be freaking out that she couldn't feel the ripples of the other competitors in the water. Most swimmers would be happy to avoid that hinderance.

"Were you able to keep anything down before the race?" The nurse asked.

Haru responded by shaking her head. The feeling of the cap and goggles pull against his chest was uncomfortable and he moved to pull the set off for her. It was awkward. Watching the water drip down her face reminded him of when her hair was long and she wasn't swimming competitively. Of course she wouldn't shake her head back and forth when she was having troubles even walking though.

"Thank you for your help. I've got it from here." The nurse said once Haru was safely sitting on the bed.

"I'm her…" Rin began but caught himself. That's right. He was her nothing.

_2 months Prior_

_It was finally Friday. Fridays meant joint practice with Iwatobi, which meant he got to see Haru. Ever since he became Captain he began inviting them to have joint practices once a week. After several months it just became a habit. _

_She had been acting strange, well stranger than usual that is. Swimming together would fix that. Whenever they were fighting that was always the solution. Sometimes he could swindle just make-up sex but that usually came after swimming. He was never so excited for practice to start. _

_He didn't flinch when she ignored him during warm ups or even the first half. It was after their race that she continued to not even look at him that he started to get pissed off. He gestured to his vice-captain to take over and stepped in front of her. _

"_Haru. What's up with you?" He asked, grabbing at her arm when she was about to just walk past him._

"_Nothing." She said and for once Rin wished that he was Makoto. He hated these thought games._

_"It's not nothing." He said pulling her off to the side so they could have a talk. "You haven't been answering your phone."_

"_That's abnormal?" She asked in what Rin had come to realize as her sarcastic voice. They all sounded the same but he was getting better at reading the subtle differences._

"_Well, no. But it's strange for you not to respond eventually when I offer you the pool to yourself."_

"_It's warm enough that I can swim at school now."_

_This was going nowhere and he was beginning to get even more frustrated. Not even the frustration that made for good sex but the kind that was just annoying. The kind that caused them to have actual fights and not just silent ones._

"_Just talk to me. You don't have to be such an icy bitch all the time."_

"_Whatever," was her only response and she pulled her arm away. He watched for a few moments before stepping in front of her again. This was not going like any of their other arguments._

"_I'm your boyfriend…work with me __**a little bit."**_

"_I don't remember being asked." _

"_What?" _

"_I said. I don't remember you ever asking me." _

_This definitely wasn't going like a normal fight. She had to be joking. Sure, he never gave her any sappy love confession but they were obviously dating. _

"_Fine. Will you be my girlfriend, Haruka?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _

"_No."_

"_What?" _

"_I said no, Rin." _

_He didn't bother to follow her when she just walked out on practice. He was too shocked to move. There was no way that he just got rejected - no dumped in front of his entire team. Especially since he still had no clue what she was so angry over._

Rin sighed and continued to hover awkwardly by the closed door. His fingers itched to just pull the handle and barge his way in. Barge his way back into her life, the way things were supposed to be. That's what got him into this mess though. He didn't think when him and Haru started - whatever they were doing since apparently they weren't dating.

He was about to give up and walk off when the rest of the Iwatobi team finally showed up. They took their sweet time.

"Rin. What happened?" Makoto asked obviously shook up.

"I don't-." Rin began but then became too irritated to continue the statement. "Why the hell would I know? It's not like she wants anything to do with me."

"Rin-san…" Rei always became uncomfortable when he complained about Haru. He would act like a kid when their parents argued. It was annoying but usually broke him from going on a rant.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. I'll see you guys later. Just… text me later letting me know she's ok."

* * *

**A/N part 2: Not what you expected huh? I figure I tortured poor Makoto so much in my other fic that I can be sadistic towards Rin in this one mwuaahahah! Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Fel, don't kill me!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: To people who also Follow Blue Eyed Girl, **_

_**This flashback is NOT a spoiler to the next chapter. This event does not happen in the MakoxHaru universe. It is completely seperate for this fic, which is why I feel OK posting it. Think of this situation as a dating sim and this is the deciding factor that makes her ship Rin. Hopefully that makes sense. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_He clutched the wire fence as visions of his childhood flooded his mind. He honestly didn't care about the relay at first. He just wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. He wanted to swim in a medley just like his Pops._

_At some point it became more than that. He would be lying if he said that it didn't change him. Hell, his heart was racing just thinking about that day. The day he felt what true teamwork was like. The day that he saw Haru transform the water into sky and she swam likes a bird in flight. She swam like that for the Iwatobi relay except it wasn't he who sent her off. It was that weird kid with glasses._

_He thought that he would be able to move on if he beat Haru. All his anger would fade when his revenge was finally fulfilled. It didn't work. Instead of being rid of her, those sad blue eyes haunted him. When he told her it was over, he lied. He didn't want to be without her._

_With a snarl Rin pushed against the fence and ran. Maybe if he ran fast enough he could escape these feelings. He could finally be free from that stupid polkadot dress and the way his heart pounded in his ears when he saw her in middle school. All these years he thought it was losing the race that bothered him. It was only now that he realized that he was upset for losing her._

_His body collided with something soft but firm. He was about to shout out to the other person but stopped. He didn't care that it was his fault, that wouldn't shut him up. What shut him up was whom he bumped into. Haru. He ran into Haru._

_She didn't say anything as she lifted herself up from the ground. Absently he noted he should have helped but he was too shocked to move. He didn't expect to see her so soon. He didn't expect to see her looking like that._

_Her short hair was braided in the front and held back by flowery pins. Pins that matched the vibrant hues of lavender and fire-engine red of her yukata. The colors brought out her eyes and made the already intense sapphire seem piercing. She looked stunning. Rin felt stunned and unable to do anything other than stare. _

_"You can't get into the pool this way." Haru said after a little while._

_"Only you would wear a swimsuit under a yukata." He said automatically. _

_"I'm not. Kou wouldn't let me." Haru turned her head and blushed. It took a few moments for the gears in Rin's head to move. Haru just admitted to being naked under her dress. Well, it was possible she was wearing normal underwear but unlikely. _

_"Where's Makoto?"_

_It seemed unlikely that the over protective boy would let Haru wander around at night alone. Rin didn't see him anywhere unless he was hiding in the shadows somewhere. That idea creeped him out. _

_"He's with Chigusa."_

_"I'm sorry." He said but it was a lie. Rin was anything but sorry. In fact, it came as a relief. It sounded like she said those words also but he wasn't sure. Whatever she said, he knew better than to ask her to repeat it. The awkward silence made him sweat. It took him a little while to realize why she was looking at him expectantly._

_Since he got back from Australia, Rin would make a pass at Haruka whenever the opportunity came up. It made sense that she would think he would pounce on her, considering they were completely alone. Isn't this the situation he was wishing for last time they made out? As much as his fingers tingled at the memory Haru's soft hair, he didn't want to just mess around anymore._

_"Haru. I can't I-" He began but became self conscious. Sappy sentiments weren't his forte. He wished he could just tell her how he felt without saying anything. For once in his life he wished he were someone else. "I'm not Makoto."_

_Haru made a strange face in response. She was probably struggling to understand the meaning of his words. Perhaps he said the wrong thing. It wouldn't be the first time._

_When he was about to give up and leave she finally spoke. Her voice was so soft he barely heard the words before she stood on her tippy toes and their lips brushed together._

_"I know."_

_Unlike the every other time they kissed this one was soft and timid. Rin felt his chest tighten at the contact before his body became unbelievably light. It finally happened. The rip current caught hold of him and swept him away. He was drowning in a sea of tender emotions but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Haru initiated a kiss. Fighting the desire to take over, Rin savored the tentative movements of her mouth._

"Turn that thing off." Sousuke's annoyed voiced penetrated Rin's tired mind more than the loud alarm clock.

Of all the dreams to have, Rin had to have that one. It was bad enough having the memories of their relationship swirling around in his head; he didn't need to relive them in his sleep. Whenever he thought he was ready to let go this would happen. He would dream of the loving moments they shared: first kiss, first time they held hands, or the awkward night he took her virginity. He didn't mind the latter as much because at least he woke feeling somewhat satisfied rather than with a hole in his heart.

He rolled out of bed and staggered towards the closet still half asleep. Remembering that his jacket was missing, he decided to walk over to Sousuke's section after stepping into his pants. He threw the borrowed piece of clothing on and was about to head out the door before he heard laughter coming from behind.

"You're too petite. It makes you look like a little kid." Sousuke said with a smirk.

Rin glared at the reflection in the mirror but had to agree. His roommate's jacket was too big. It made sense considering the tracksuits were fairly tight fitting and the guy stood 4 inches taller than him and 18lbs heavier. He could still hope though.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be the most prepared? Don't you have a spare?"

"Shut up." Rin replied and threw the article to the other boy. He did have a spare. He had two. The fact was that both of them had been lost. That was a lie. They weren't lost. Rin knew where they were.

One full change of clothes was kept as a backup at Haru's house. He didn't just keep his tracksuit too. He had a spare school uniform, swimsuit, and at least one casual outfit over there. They never performed the 'returning of items' ritual and Rin didn't know how to ask. It was safe to say those items were inaccessible for now.

His second backup went missing yesterday. He remembered slinging it over his shoulder and then it disappeared. He had searched the dorm room for it last night but I was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until past midnight that he realized he draped it over Haru's shoulders when he took the frail girl to the nurse's office.

His third jacket was sitting in a laundry basket covered in soda. He fought the urge to blame Sousuke for shaking his drink before handing it over last week. It wasn't the other kid's fault that he hated going to the laundromat just as much, if not more, than he hated lugging dirty clothes on the train. Maybe if he visited home more often it wouldn't be such a pain.

"Whatever. I just won't wear one and pick up my jacket when we get there."

"Assuming it's still in the nurse's office." Sousuke said absently.

He was obviously fighting the urge to say something else snarky. As much as Rin hated to admit it, it was times like these he missed Nitori. Rooming with his best friend wasn't so bad but he definitely took having an admirer for granted. The kid practically worshipped the ground he walked on.

Rin felt a strange sense of foreboding as he walked through the halls of the building. It would take about two weeks to get another tracksuit from the catalog, which apparently needed to be purchased as a set. This was annoying but not that big of a deal. He doubted that the loss of his jacket would affect him so much. The reason had to be something else.

As if answering his thoughts, he wasn't alone when he turned the corner to the nurse's office. Sitting in the chair in the corner was Haru. He felt the urge to call out to her but he doubted the girl would answer. She seemed to in her own little world.

He watched her for a while, transfixed by the serene expression on her face. Sitting relaxed with earphones on and her eyes closed she looked so peaceful. It felt like forever since the last time he saw her like that outside of the water. He missed it. Despite his dreams, he didn't realize how much he missed Haru until that moment.

Before he could respond to the realization a voice caught Rin's attention. It belonged to the nurse from yesterday. The man entered the room with his nose buried on a file. He didn't seem to notice the extra body in the room otherwise he probably wouldn't have said what he said.

"Ok, Nanase-chan. The nutrition shake has had enough time to digest so even if you do become nauseous during the race, you should be fine. These things are normally gone by the 16th week of pregnancy so hopefully this won't happen much longer. Obviously follow up with your midwife but..." His voice faltered as he looked up and saw Rin. "You are cleared to swim today..."

Rin wasn't paying attention when the nurse began scolding him for being there without permission. The voice became distant and all that mattered was the girl before him. Her once calm demeanor became rigid as she stared back at him with wide eyes. He didn't know how long they stayed like that because time seemed to stop. His brain was lagging, struggling to process the information.

At some point she averted her eyes and broke the spell. Without a word she lifted herself from the chair and walked past him. He couldn't take it anymore. After two months of silence, he had enough.

"Haru!" He yelled a bit too forcefully. His harsh tone caused her to flinch. She didn't turn but stopped in her tracks. Rin's hyper aware sense noted that she was trembling though ever so slightly.

They stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. He didn't know what to say. A million questions raced through his mind. In a lapse of judgment he settled on the one that shouldn't have been asked.

"Is it mine?" He felt his lips move in slow motion. His heart was pounding in his ears. He wasn't even sure he would be able to hear an answer if she said anything. Haru didn't respond in words.

Even with the rest of the world dulled, She moved faster than he could have imagined. With a force that almost knocked him to the ground, she turned and slapped him. The loud smack echoed through the halls. It cut through the silence and stunned him more than the throbbing in his cheek. Haru had a good arm.

"Fuck you, Rin." She whispered and tears started to form in her deep blue eyes.

He should have followed her when she ran away but he couldn't. The slap had shaken the fog from his mind and he was beginning to think clearly. Four months ago was Mikoshiba's graduation party. Shit.

* * *

**A/N: I thought about hiding what's going on with Haru longer but I'm not good at secrets. Hope you liked it. Read and review! Warning. Next chapter is a lemon flashback so this story will be moved from T to M. If I'm not on your story alert list, then make sure to either add me or check that section for future updates. **


	3. Lemon Chapter

_"No stripping games!" Rin growled._

_"Oh come on, Matsuoka, where is the fun in that?" Mikoshiba laughed._

_"Considering the only two girls at this party are Gou and Haru, it sounds like a sausage fest."_

_"Still. I get to see Gou-kun in her underwear or more." Mikoshiba wiggled his eyebrows and laughed again. Rin wasn't sure if he wanted to gag or punch the guy or both. The former captain of the swim team was obviously a light weight so Rin uncharacteristically forgave him. There was also the fact that getting into a drunken brawl when everyone at the party was underage would probably be a bad idea._

_"You do realize you are talking about my sister." Rin said in an exasperated tone._

_"Oh right. Sorry Matsouka-kun." Mikoshiba said and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Hey, at least my parents went out of town with my little brother! I know how much you were against going to Blitzkrieg."_

_Rin let out an audible groan at the thought. Blitzkrieg was a club in the west side of the city that Mikoshiba's cousin worked at during the week. On Thursdays the guy was the 'manager on duty' and didn't mind disregarding the law to let his baby cousin and friends enter. None of these things were bad: in fact, Rin enjoyed going there unless it was the first thursday of the month. Wet T-shirt contest day. He had made the mistake of going with Haru once and still had nightmares over the experience._

_Haru, who was normally a fun drunk, was a complete bitch that night. He learned a valuable lesson on what could happen when a person tried to keep a hydromaniac away from water. In the end, not even the entire swim team could convince the girl that entering was a bad idea. Of course this had to be the one day that Haru was not wearing a swimsuit under her clothes. That paired with her extremely sexy, but also creepy, love of anything water won her first place. First place in a wet T-shirt contest. He got kicked out for fighting the moment another guy said 'hi' to her._

_"Drunken Jenga?" Mikoshiba asked steering the conversation back to entertainment._

_"Still sounds like a sausage fest. Especially if anyone lets Nagisa write challenges."_

_"Where's the water?"_

_"Haru is too good at that one. Can't we just play beer pong?"_

_"No way. That damn Tachibana is a monster."_

_"Asshole."_

_"That's a good idea."_

_"Huh?"_

_Playing Asshole/Presidents was not a good idea. That little shit Nagisa still managed to become President long enough to make the most annoying rules. At least they were all centered around Rei. The guy must be a masochist because otherwise it made no sense why they were friends._

_"You're asshole again, Rei!" Nagisa cheered and threw the other boy two cards._

_"Isn't there a limit on how many times a person can be in this position?" Rei complained and begrudgingly gave his two best cards to the other boy._

_"Nope! Now…. New rule. I know! You have to say something embarrassing before you drink."_

_At first the confessions weren't all that embarrassing. Ai had an inferiority complex, Makoto's favorite color was pink, Mikoshiba liked Gou. Everyone knew that the guy liked Rin's sister so that confession was hardly embarrassing. Haru somehow managed to never say anything without reprimand._

_After a little while the confessions got more interesting. The entire class saw Rei's underwear when he lost the article during school. Nagisa's sisters used to dress him up as a girl. Rin kept on saying lame examples. He couldn't say the most embarrassing thing that weighed on his heart. He was too chicken shit to say 'I love you,' to Haru._

_"I like Mikoshiba too!" Gou yelled out and gulped down her beer more than necessary._

_"What?" He yelled out but it was drowned out by everyone else. They all said the same thing in unison._

* * *

_The train ride home was brutal. It was practically empty and the people who were there had low standards. At 2am, the only other passengers present were also drunk, or so used to lewd activity that it didn't matter. Haru seemed to take full advantage of this fact as she casually draped over him. The action wasn't overly sexual but it was always the little things that affected him the most. Her fragrant breath tickling his neck, or the way her leg was just barely wrapped around his, caused his whole body to feel on fire. The advance was subtle enough that if he were to act on it, she could feign ignorance. However, He knew that wasn't the case since this was Haru's favorite game to play._

_When the train finally reached Iwatobi station she pulled herself away as if nothing had transgressed. As much as he wanted to throw her against the nearest building the moment they were alone, Rin decided to wait. Patience was a virtue. He wasn't a virtuous person but at least he could manage that one._

_He noticed a slight pout form on her lips. Even though Haru claimed to not be competitive, that declaration faded when it came to Rin. She couldn't hold back when it came to swimming and she couldn't hold back when it came to sex either. The act was a sport in itself; The two were constantly fighting for control._

_"I'm going to take a bath." Haru said as she entered the house._

_"You'll just fall asleep in there."_

_"So?"_

_"I can think of more entertaining ways to make you wet."_

_"You shouldn't say such embarrassing things, even if you are drunk."_

_Haru's voice was barely audible and he chuckled at the adorable shade of red her whole face became. It had to be the lamest thing he's ever said to her but he was too far gone to care. It served its purpose. Rin always enjoyed embarrassing Haru._

_Her whole body, which was graceful by nature, would become rigid. She would widen her eyes and bite her lip at the same time. Sometimes he could get her to squeak, but that was mostly in public. But most of all he enjoyed the way she jumped at every touch. Her body would tremble just thinking of all the things he wanted to do to her._

_"Haru." He said when they finally got to the bedroom._

_Even though they lived in a modest sized house, the painstaking sluggish speed that the girl climbed every stair was unbearable. It make the square footage seem at least three times more. It was her way of getting back at him. If enough time elapsed then she wouldn't be so adorably skittish. There would be a chance that she could regain the power she had during the train ride._

_Rin wouldn't give her that chance. He instantly claimed her lips with a slow but passionate kiss. He fought the urge to smile at the tiny gasp that escaped her mouth at the sudden contact. She tried to deepen the kiss but he refused. He enjoyed lazily biting at her lower lip too much. The rush of satisfaction knowing she was shaking with desire didn't hurt also. Rin never said he wasn't sadistic._

_Their clothing was removed too fast. It was due to Haru frantically undressing both of them. She had forgotten the powerplay and became focused on her own arousal. Rin thought about showing some mercy when he pushed her onto the bed, but decided against it. It would be a shame not to take advantage of the stellar cards he was dealt during Asshole. He never became president but he was able to keep his composure._

_"Rin.." Haru whined when he began nipping at the tender flesh behind her ear._

_The contact wasn't enough and she felt like she was going to die if things didn't begin to pick up. She reached for his penis and began stroking the erect organ. Rin fought the desire to just allow his eyes to roll back into his head. If he permitted her to continue then he would become putty in her hands, begging for entrance. He forced her hands away and pulled them up over her head, pinning her down._

_"Rin!" She cried again and made a feeble attempt to struggle against him._

_He ignored it and went back to his original plan of licking at her neck. When he reached her collarbone, he became more forceful. Haru let out a happy moan as he began nipping at her left breast. Feeling confident that she wouldn't pull away from him, Rin removed his right hand from her wrists and left featherlight touches alone her taut stomach and down her thighs._

_She had been trembling for a while but now she was shaking like a leaf. With slight pressure he pressed his fingers between her legs and she jumped in response. His self control was unnatural, but the way she was panting beneath him made it all worth it. With an evil grin, he pulled his mouth away from her nipple and whispered in her ear._

_"Tell me what you want, Haru."_

_She cried out and bit into her lip. He pressed his knees harder into her legs as she tried to buck her hips into his hand. The lazy way he was playing with her clit made her head spin. Then his hand was gone. She was teetering on the edge and was ready to cry in frustration. He was waiting for her response._

_"Touch me." She choked out and pressed her cheek harder into the soft cushion._

_"Hmm? I am touching you..."_

_She growled in response and began fighting against him. She hated this game. It made her whole body tingle so much it hurt. Her skin was hyper sensitive but he wouldn't give her release. He knew what she wanted but refused to give it until she said those embarrassing words._

_"Look at me." He commanded again in a voice that gave away how strained he was also. Teasing Haru was a catch-22. All she had to do was stop playing along and he would lose it and pound into her. He felt like a string ready to snap and the only thing that kept him in control was the way her eyes glistened._

_"Please. Touch me. Down there." Her face was an intoxicating shade of red again as she said those words._

_He pulled himself away from her and Haru was ready to begin sobbing. "Like this?" He said and tapped with his finger. "Or this?"_

_She cried out with pleasure as he began sucking on the sensitive knob. The floodgates were opened and she was finally able to find her release. Haru struggled against him as he inserted two fingers and began massaging her G-spot. The feeling was so intense she wasn't sure if she wanted to rush towards it or shy away. Rin seemed to make that decision for her as he held her steady with his free hand._

_He bit down into her upper thigh, ignoring the rule to leave all marks in concealed locations. He would kill anyone who noticed. If someone was looking at Haru enough to see his claim in such a private location, they were dead. Haru belonged to him._

_"Haru..." He said in a ragged voice when her senses finally returned. "We aren't done yet."_

_She mewled in response but made little attempt to do more than lie limp on the bed. She heard his words but had trouble imagining more. Her mind was still spinning and all she could do was focus on breathing or else she was sure she would die._

_Rin let out a growl when he finally thrust into her. The sensation of her moist warmth was too much. He had to stop after the second time in fear that he would be finished. He never wanted this to end so the only option was to compose himself._

_He moaned as her pelvic floor began squeezing his sensitive shaft. Her previously limp arms and legs moved to wrap around his torso, pulling him closer. He could feel her breath tickling his neck. It was always the little things that made him lose his cool._

_Forgetting his sense of control, Rin moved with ravenous desire. He would hold out as long as he could, but she just felt too good. The way she matched his every movement, her high pitched squeals, and unforgiving grip on his hair were threatening to send him over the edge._

_It was the most intense orgasm he ever had. Without sounding like an alcoholic, Rin made note that whiskey gave him super human sex powers. He was always jealous of Haru's ability to have multiple orgasms. Trying to count them would just annoy him. Tonight; however, he felt completely satisfied. His male body might only allow one per round, but the way sparks flew behind his eyes made it alright._

_With a satisfied moan, he buried himself as deep as he could go into Haru, enjoying the way her muscles spasmed against his cock. Whatever reason he usually had to pull out was lost that moment. This felt too damned good. It was as if her body was milking his, drawing out every last bit until he was utterly spent._

_He collapsed on top of her. Worries of his weight were pushed to the far corner of his thoughts. Three words that he refused to say in this situation tickled the back of his throat. He wouldn't utter them; however, the first time needed to be special. After drunken sex, no matter how good, just wouldn't do._

_"Mine." He rasped out instead. "Your mine, Haru."_

_"I'm yours, Rin." She replied, voice just as airy. "Forever."_

* * *

**A/N: Possessive Rin makes me fangirl squeal. Also, to anyone reading this as girl porn…. I seriously struggled on whether or not I wanted to refer to Rin's dick as a "custard launcher" for shits and giggles. You're welcome for changing it. **

**I hate using medical terms for body parts but using other ones creep me out. It just reminds me of 'quivering member' from 10 Things I Hate About You. **


	4. Chapter 4

She was terrified; even more so than when she first saw those two pink lines. It was too soon. Haruka knew that Rin would find out eventually but she wasn't ready. She didn't want to hear what he had to say.

The day she found out she was pregnant was they day they broke up. It wasn't intentional. In a hormonal daze she became so upset over the way he rolled his eyes that she reacted without thinking. Then it was too late. It was over.

Rin made several attempts to get back together. He came to her house a few times but she locked the door because she was crazy. At the time it made sense but now it seemed incredibly silly. Haruka was convinced that she was losing her mind.

The only time she felt at peace was when she was swimming or listening to the baby's heartbeat. She even bought an extension for her iPhone that let her listen outside of the doctors office. Other than that she couldn't stop thinking about what she could have done differently.

She should have told Rin right away. Well, right when she found out which was about two months ago. She should have told him to come over after practice and just said it. Instead she ran away. She told herself it would be easier this way but logically there is nothing easy about being a single parent. If she would have told Rin maybe she wouldn't be single. Maybe he would have stayed. She was too scared to find out though.

During the 8 months that they were together, there was an unspoken rule not to talk about the past or the future. It was impossible to talk about having a child within those parameters. The topic would turn to after high school. It would center around colleges or jobs or worse. He would ask if she was keeping the baby. She didn't want to have that conversation.

Haruka hovered towards the entrance that led to the pool. Time was running out before her team forfeited but she would wait until the last second. The longer she waited to go out then the less time she had to stand next to Rin. It was a contradiction. All she wanted to do for the last two months was be held in his arms and told everything would be ok. At the same time she didn't even want to look at him.

Taking a deep breath she walked out just before time was up. Her eyes were transfixed on the water the entire time. Haruka promised that she would never use swimming as an escape again but today it was a need. She needed to dive into the pool and let everything else fade away.

"Haru!" Rin said the moment he saw her.

"Not now."

"Like hell. You expect-"

"I expect you to focus on the race, Rin." She said and finally made eye contact with him.

He seemed at a loss for words and his expression made her heart ache. He looked confused and hurt. She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to be hurt either. It was too complicated; too much effort. She just wanted to swim and not think about anything right now.

For the first time in Rin's life he didn't care about his time. He didn't swim for victory. He swam as fast as he could because the sooner he was finished, the sooner he could talk to Haru. He didn't even bother looking at the board.

"Haru." He said her name again as he pulled himself out of the pool.

Her eyes widened and he feared she was going to bolt again. He wasn't in shock anymore so he could easily catch up but it would be annoying. Without thinking he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let me go."

"Like hell."

"What's gotten into you, Rin?" Rei asked but the question went unnoticed.

"Like hell I'm letting you go after finding out that you're pregnant!"

For the second time that day Haru was faster than light. She ripped her arm away from Rin with all her strength but couldn't move any more. Perhaps it was the crowd that was beginning to form that kept her still. Rin also brought out her masochistic tendencies.

"I think we should move this conversation somewhere more private." Makoto said finally.

Rin wanted to protest but couldn't deny that not only Iwatobi and Samezuka but a few other team were by the pool also. The next heat would start soon. Haru answered his inner turmoil by leaving the scene.

"Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"We didn't know." Rei and Nagisa said in almost unison. "Honest." The smaller one added.

Makoto averted his gaze. Of course he knew. Makoto also knew everything when it came to Haru.

"She never said anything" He paused knowing that excuse wouldn't work. "It wasn't my secret to tell. I'm glad you know now, Rin. It must have been hard for Haru to keep silent."

Rin wanted to argue that silence was never hard for Haru. The girl rarely spoke unless prompted. He didn't say anything; however, and instead felt a measure of sympathy. He understood what it was like to have something you just couldn't say. There were words he wanted to utter for months but couldn't find the perfect time.

* * *

Taking Makoto's advice, Rin waited until the next day to confront Haru. He should have such an important conversation with a clear head. The time didn't help his heart, however. For the first time, Rin was filled with dread to see his ex. Thoughts of running away filled his mind but he couldn't do that. He had to at least talk to her first.

With sweaty palms, he opened the front door. Absently he noted that it wasn't locked this time. He even texted her prior to his arrival so it couldn't even be chalked up to an accident. Haru was letting him back in again. He couldn't tell if he was relieved or even more afraid.

"Haru?" He called after taking off his shoes.

It felt weird to back. For almost a year this house had become his home. The only time he spent in his dorm was during school nights and even then, it wasn't uncommon for him to stay here instead. For all intensive purposely they were living together before the breakup. Rin slipped his feet into his loafers and made his way into familiar territory.

It didn't take long for him to figure out her location. All he had to do was follow the awful retching sounds that were audible once he reached the upstairs. A wave of guilt washed through him at the sight of Haru crouched in front of the toilet bowl. Without worry of the proximity, Rin knelt down next to her and began rubbing her back.

Haru jumped at the initial contact but didn't fight his touch. She probably didn't notice his arrival through her own misery. Rin tried to focus on drawing small circles down her spine. He always had a weak stomach and fought the urge to become nauseous himself.

At some point she leaned back against him. Haru curled herself against his chest and leaned her head against his shoulder. He continued to draw non sensible shapes on her back. Thankfully her breath didn't smell like mackerel. He wasn't sure how long they sat there. The sound of the toilet tank refilling was exceptionally loud in the otherwise quiet room. The partially digested breakfast was flushed away right after the dry heaving stopped.

"I need at bath." Haru said in a sleepy voice.

"I'll make some tea." Rin replied.

"Fecundi."

"Huh?"

"It's a type of tea." Her breath tickled his neck as she spoke. "On the counter."

"Right."

Even though the bathroom floor wasn't his favorite place to cuddle, he mourned the loss of contact. Besides bringing her to the nurses office, it has been months since he touched her. His skin felt cold at the loss of body heat.

As he made his way into the kitchen, Rin wondered if he could join her in the tub. It was a normal request, but this time he felt his face flush. He shouldn't be having these thoughts right now. It wasn't his fault that its been so long that even just holding Haru gave him bad thoughts. Plus he had a weak spot for her blowing on his neck. Not long ago he was watching her puke and now he was thinking about sex. It was unhealthy.

On auto pilot, his hand reached for the his and hers mugs that were usually located by the stove. He bought them for white day even though it wasn't really in response to the mackerel chocolate. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted and couldn't believe that the gift was given seriously. Haru was strange but she wasn't that strange.

What was strange; however, was the note attached to the tea carton. He recognized that hand writing. It belonged to Gou. Rin thought he should be more upset that his sister, who usually couldn't keep her nose out of his business, neglected to mention the most important detail of his young life to him. It did explain why she randomly stopped bothering him not long after the breakup. He always suspected it was because she chose Haru's side over his. Makoto's words rang in his ears as he poured the sweet smelling tea. It wasn't their secret to tell.

Rin barely contained a pout when he walked into the living room towards the stairs. In some freak of events Haru was already out of the water. Dressed in a simple empire waist dress, she was already walking towards him. He couldn't help but let his eyes rake over her body. She looked the same except for one area. He didn't notice it before, probably because he would avoid eyeing that area, but her boobs were significantly bigger.

"That was unusually fast."

"I took a shower instead."

Rin wouldn't be surprised if Haru read his mind and changed her plans accordingly. It was almost a ritual for him to join whenever he noticed her bathing. Perhaps it was because their relationship was based so much around swimming, but he's told her before there was nothing more erotic than watching the water drip off her bare skin.

"So. Um. How far along are you?"

"Seventeen weeks on Tuesday."

"Shouldn't you be getting f-" Rin began but stopped himself.

"Fat?"

"No- I- um. That's not..."

Rin stumbled through his words and felt himself blush again. He was an idiot. If he wanted to make Haru mad, he wouldn't need to try. He winced but nothing happened. With great unease, Rin opened his eyes to see something he never would have expected.

Haru was laughing. Her shoulders shook and her hand was covering her mouth. When he strained his ears he could hear her quite exhales. The girl had the strangest sense of humor. He couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sure I will within the next month... I've been working on it."

Despite his lack of tack, Rin could recognize her expression. She didn't want to talk about it and he didn't really want to ask. Apparently nausea in the second trimester could be completely normal or really bad. After staying up half the night on google researching pregnancy, he was sufficiently freaked out. He should have learned his lesson when he looked up reasons for his frequent bloody noses when he first started dating Haru. The damn thing told him he had a brain aneurysm. Turns out when she was forward, his body reacted like a middle schooler.

"I'll talk it over with my midwife at my next appointment, but everything is fine."

"Can I go with you?"

"You can do what you want." Haru said softly, and turned her head.

* * *

**A/n: Yay! I finally get to post my banked chapter! Haruka is a bit OOC but I feel like that's totally reasonable. I remember crying over egg salad once when I was pregnant with my daughter. It seriously makes you go bat shit crazy. **

**Thank you so much to all my followers, subscribers, AND REVIEWERS! I'm a bit nervous sending this story into M-rated domain last chapter but meh? Let me know what you think! It will probably be a while until the next full blown lemon but I plan on having enough emotions to make up for it :)**


	5. Author's Note

Hi All!

My apologies that this is not an update :( I've been obsessed with my Code Geass fic lately and, well, my Free! ones have been pushed aside. At the moment I have no intentions of continuing the "Blue Eyed Girl" series. Makoto's one is being switched to a stand-a-lone fic. If/when I decide make more chapters, I will probably just start a new one.

As far as this fic goes... I am putting it on an official hiatus until "The Feminine Rebellion" is finished. It will get picked back up... eventually. I'm also open to transferring this fic to someone else. So, if you want to take over updates let me know and I will send you the docs to put on your page. Otherwise see you in a while.


End file.
